


Сказки Перна

by philippa



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Creepy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нелегкие будни торговцев Перна скрашивает рассказанная к месту и ко времени сказка</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказки Перна

Старый Найкул охаживает кнутом воловьи спины — веселее, серые! Волов в переднюю упряжку всегда отбирают самых лучших, а если едут на Встречу, бывает, украшают их цветами и лентами или даже ставят меж рогов две свечи — смотрите, люди, караван идет!   
Шестерка ступает мерно и плавно, в самый раз, чтобы к закату дойти до места ночевки — большого холда в горах. Неровная дорога ведет вверх; Найкул давно уже сам держит в руках поводья, а старшие внуки, которым дозволяется править головной повозкой, пока караван пересекает равнину, сейчас сидят позади, откинув полог. Пятым в фургоне едет арфист, Дивэйд. 

Найкул усмехается довольно, представляет, как в холде начнут ахать и удивляться — разве арфистов отправляют к торговцам? Не отправляют: Дивэйда им послал не Цех и не Мастер, а сама судьба. Почти десять Оборотов назад — Найкул чешет в затылке: неужто уже десять? — наткнулись они на замерзавшего холодной ночью парнишку-подмастерья, который незнамо с чего бросил и Цех, и наставника, да так бы и сгинул, если бы не караван. Дивэйд хром, одна нога у него не сгибается, как палка, зато руки на редкость ловкие. А что для арфиста нужнее, чем ловкие руки и хорошо подвешенный язык? Разве что умение держать этот самый язык за зубами: как бы ни бывал Дивэйд пьян — а пьет он много, хотя меру знает, — никто так и не смог вызнать, откуда он взялся на пути каравана и почему остался. 

Отшучивается, рассказывает байку: дескать, мальчишкой хотел лучше всех играть на гитаре, хоть мастера и говорили, что пальцы коротки. Вот старшие подмастерья и наболтали ему — есть, мол, такой беспалый арфист, что живет в заброшенной мастерской. Если в полночь туда прийти да попросить хорошенько, он тебе свое умение передаст, будешь лучше всех играть. Дивэйд и пошел. Ждал, ждал, вдруг смотрит — входит незнакомый арфист, не молодой и не старый, гитару локтем к правому боку прижимает, мех с вином к левому. «Выпить хочешь?» — спрашивает. Дивэйд решил, что встретил товарища по несчастью, от выпивки не отказался. Арфист тоже выпил, руку беспалую на гитарные струны положил и заиграл, да так, что впору было плакать от зависти. Потом Дивэйду гитару протянул: «Твой черед!» Тот взял — и не хуже получилось, будто всю жизнь только это и делал. Доиграл и спрашивает: «Чем мне тебя отблагодарить?» Арфист отвечает: «Да ничем особенным. Ты пни меня под зад». Дивэйд и пнул от души, а больше ничего не запомнил. Нашли его в пещере утром, нога, которой пнул, с тех пор не сгибается. А далеко ли хромой уйдет?

Найкул оборачивается, окидывает взглядом караван, все двенадцать повозок. Хорошо идут — никто не отстает, никто вперед не забегает, из-за полога предпоследней повозки вьется дымок: караванный кухарь готовит ужин.   
Внуки сзади тихо переговариваются, потом старший, Искел, вздыхает:  
— Скучно! Спел бы ты что-нибудь!  
Дивэйд смеется:  
— Еще чего! Петь вечером буду, а урок сегодня уже был.  
— Ну так расскажи! — просит средний, Илисав.  
— Точно! — говорит Искел. — Сказку! Страшную!  
— Очень-очень страшную! — тонким голосом вступает самый младший, Порриг.   
— Кто же страшные белым днем рассказывает! — снова смеется Дивэйд. — Их надо ночью, когда темно!  
— Да-а-а, когда темно — страшно! 

Здесь уж смеются все, даже Найкул. Порригу всего девять Оборотов от роду, и Найкул не то чтобы любит его сильнее прочих — скорее, больше жалеет. Первые двое — высокие, крепкие, как наболские дубы: и то сказать, отец их, старший сын Найкула, такой же, и жена ему под стать — вон они, правят второй повозкой. А Порриг — сирота. Младшую дочь Найкул вспоминать не любит из-за вины своей. Виноват, что не доглядел, упустил девчонку, не заметил, как спуталась на Встрече незнамо с кем и понесла от незнакомца, у которого даже имени не спросила, узлов наплечных не разглядела, лишь запомнила, что красавец был. Виноват и в том, что не успел доехать до целителя, когда она умирала родами, да еще и согласился назвать новорожденного, как просила — Порриг. Слыханное ли дело, называть младенца в честь Первого караванщика? Не к добру это! Оттого, верно, и растет мальчишка невзрачным и хилым и вечно мерзнет — вон, даже сейчас прячет руки в карманы, а нос в воротник! Хотя хворает не больше других, а ест не меньше. И смышлен! Но разве такой поводья удержит? Разве с шестеркой справится? Придется в ученье отдавать, угрюмо размышляет Найкул. Доберемся до мастерской, ужо поговорю.

— Расскажи! — клянчит между тем Илисав, и арфист сдается.  
— Про что же рассказать? Хотите про утонувший холд? Жил как-то один лорд, который решил заложить новый холд, и искал для него место…  
— Не-е-е, — тянет Илисав, — ты про него недавно рассказывал!  
— Тогда про дудку, что змей из холда увела? Или про Нава-дурачка и горбатого стража порога? Или — хотите? — про всадника без головы?  
— Про палку-чесалку! — ржет Искел, и дед, обернувшись, грозит ему кулаком. Есть у арфиста сказки, которые только взрослым и слушать, и то потом уши горят.  
— А хотите, — вполголоса заводит Дивэйд, — сказку про Лорда Нитей?  
— Как это? — растерянно спрашивает Илисав, и Найкул тоже прислушивается — этой истории он не помнит.  
— А вот так… в небе и земле Перна сокрыто многое, о чем не ведают и мудрейшие из людей!

Найкул невольно кивает. Никто не знает Перн, как торговцы: ни холдер, что к своей земле прирос, ни мастеровой, который разве трижды в Оборот выбирается на Встречу, ни тем более всадник — много ли разглядишь сверху? Караван же идет не торопясь, от приюта к приюту, и все, что караванщики видят, остается между ними. А Перн стар; люди живут на нем совсем недавно, прячутся от Нитей, прикрываются камнем и разве случайно могут подглядеть что-нибудь.

— Рассказывают, — голос Дивэйда становится мягким и вкрадчивым, и не слушать его невозможно, — что иногда Нити, пребывая в месте своего рождения, на Алой звезде, соединяются друг с другом, переплетаются так тесно, что даже межзвездный холод не может их разделить. Вместо множества малых коконов они окружают себя одним большим, и скорлупа его столь крепка, что не раскрывается, попадая в воздух Перна, и кокон падает на землю целым и невредимым…  
— Ну-у-у-у, — прерывает рассказчика Илисав, — какая же это сказка? Это все равно что учебную балладу слушать!  
— Нет, говори, говори! — голос Поррига звенит от волнения, и Найкул будто видит, как внук тянется, чтобы потеребить Дивэйда за рукав, и только в последний момент удерживает руку. — Искел, скажи ему!

— Это присказка, — спокойно заявляет арфист. — Сказка еще впереди!  
— Ну ладно тогда…  
— А скажите-ка мне, на что, по-вашему, этот кокон похож?   
— На большой кусок грязи! — говорит Илисав. Учебные баллады он не жалует, но запоминает отменно.  
— На камень! — говорит Искел.  
Младший молчит, шмыгает носом и все-таки решается:  
— На яйцо?  
— На яйцо, — подтверждает Дивэйд, — и, как в яйце, в нем растет создание до того странное, что человеку и не представить. Помните, я говорил вам, что Нити безмозглы? У такой мелкой твари мозгов не больше капли, и те вымораживает, пока она летит в межзвездном холоде. А у этого урода не успевает вымерзнуть, слишком он велик: и вот он лежит и растет там внутри, пока не приходит ему время выбраться наружу.

Найкула вдруг передергивает, будто этот самый межзвездный холод забрался к нему за шиворот: арфист и в самом деле мастер рассказывать!

— А что оттуда может вылупиться? — спрашивает, не утерпев, Искел.  
— Во-о-от! — говорит Дивэйд, по учительской привычке вздергивая вверх палец. — Что появлялось оттуда прежде, когда люди еще не прилетели на Перн с Рассветных сестер, никому не ведомо. Но хочет оно того же, что и обычные Нити: еды и тепла. И где же, по-вашему, на Перне больше всего еды и тепла?  
— В Холде! — выкрикивает Илисав.  
— Или в Вейре, — говорит Искел. — Но там же драконы — неужели они его не почуют?  
— На Встрече! — заявляет Порриг.  
— Все верно. Но даже в великом Холде чужака заметят и примутся расспрашивать. В Вейре — ты молодец, Искел, — его узнают драконы. А вот на Встрече никто даже не оглянется — мало ли незнакомцев приезжает выпить и повеселиться? А это значит, — Дивэйд уже почти шепчет, — значит, что оно, создание это, принимает облик человека. Да не просто человека, а такого, которого никто не испугается: честного холдера, храброго всадника, умелого мастера, а чаще всего — богатого лорда. Оттого и прозывают его Лордом Нитей. И оборачивается он так искусно, что на первый взгляд и не отличишь. И на второй тоже. И только если знаешь, куда смотреть, заметишь неправильное: то шестой палец на руке, то глаза разного цвета, а то одежду, застегнутую не на ту сторону. Но и этого недостаточно — бывают у людей и лишние пальцы, и разноцветные глаза, и мало ли кто как застегивается… А самый верный способ узнать — прикоснуться к нему. Все он способен подделать, кроме тепла человеческого, потому что разве искал бы он тепла, если бы имел? Вот он и ходит по ярмарке, товары разглядывает, приценивается, заводит разговоры, завлекает, а все для того, чтобы увести свою жертву подальше от толпы, и там…  
— Съесть?! — не выдерживает Илисав.  
— Может, и съесть, — усмехается арфист, — а может, и что похуже. Какая глупая девка не поддастся на уговоры Лорда? Какая не захочет провести с ним время в укромном уголке?

Найкул понимает, что должен остановить арфиста. Конечно, в караване все на виду, и дети взрослеют быстро, но Дивэйд, кажется, увлекся. Незачем Порригу это слышать, да и Илисаву рановато. Но отчего-то не останавливает, слушает дальше.

— Он их тоже съедает… после? — спрашивает Искел с видом заговорщика.  
— Только не тех, кто выживает… после, — Дивэйд передразнивает парня, но никто даже не замечает. — Холодное его семя, если не убивает сразу, способно породить жизнь. Говорят, это создание жаждет оставить потомство еще сильнее, чем насытиться или согреться, но раз за разом терпит неудачу — даже если какая-то несчастная от него и зачнет, выносить все равно не сможет. И еще говорят: если дитя это все-таки родится и выживет, то однажды покорит весь Перн, а людей будет разводить как скотину на убой… Так что попадете на Встречу — присматривайтесь, — заканчивает историю Дивэйд. — Заговорили с чужаком — от людей не уходите, ушли да опомнились — бегите поскорее, не успели убежать — кричите громче. Ну а не услышат — бейте железом, или водой поливайте, или огнем жгите, авось поможет. 

— Не, неинтересно, — подытоживает Илисав. — Надо было про всадника без головы.  
— А ты?.. — начинает Искел и замолкает на полуслове, и Найкул слышит, как арфист кряхтит, потирая больное колено — оно часто ноет к ночи.  
— Как это — покорит весь Перн? — удивляется Порриг. — А драконы?  
— На них вся надежда, как обычно, — усмехается Дивэйд. — Успеют его заметить да остановить — наше счастье!  
— Никогда дракона не видел, — вздыхает Порриг. — Может, в этом холде есть сторожевой? Вот бы посмотреть! Или нет, — он вдруг привстает, хватаясь за дедово плечо холодными пальцами, — я лучше всадником стану! Чтобы вот таких вот искать! Чтобы они не посмели!

Все снова смеются, и Найкул вдруг понимает, что уже минуту не дышит, и тоже хмыкает в усы: отпустило. Почудилось. А вон уже и холд! Молодец, арфист, — за рассказом и время прошло незаметно. Пожалуй, стоит выделить ему полмарки на пропой, а то и целую: заслужил.


End file.
